


Adopt an Angel

by Caede



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Complete, Disturbing Themes, Knotting, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, Top Castiel, Torture, Wing Kink, a/b/o dynamics, angel!Sam, angel!dean, human!Cas, human!Gabe, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caede/pseuds/Caede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel adopts two angels named Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angels_and_Agents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_and_Agents/gifts).



> Almost the entire first portion is me rambling and describing. I'm sorry for that. I'm used to roleplaying and therefore describing gosh darned everything, so.. yeah.
> 
> This is written for a very good friend of mine. She wanted a wing kink fic so here it is, with lots of fluff. Whoo.
> 
> Also, in this verse, angels are seen as pretty much just another pet. Basically. Except for the few who see angels like the wise beings they are. (Like Cas. And Gabriel. Y'know.)

This was never Castiel's idea. In fact, it was Gabriel's, his overly-enthusiastic and somewhat insane brother. Sure, Castiel found the angels gorgeous, and more than wanted one - he just never thought owning one would be good for him. Gabriel insisted ('Come on, Cassie! You can't be alone  _forever_! Live a little!') and here they were, at an angel adoption. Castiel grumbled beneath his breath as he stepped out of Gabriel's car, looking up towards the large tent that housed the event. "I can't believe you're making me do this, Gabriel." Castiel mutters. Gabriel just laughs.

Castiel casts a wary glance at his brother. Gabriel doesn't seem to notice - he just strides inside the tent like he owns the place. Which, considering Gabriel, Castiel wouldn't be surprise. He walks in as well, stunned by just  _how many_  people were inside. Not to mention the angels scattered around the room in sections; the submissive - also known as omega - angels on one corner of the room, the alpha angels on the other. Seperating the two are the 'neutral' angels, not really given a title to what they are other than, well, neutral. Castiel's not the type to want someone to take lead, nor does he want just a companion, so he turns towards the submissive angel side.

There's very few submissive angels left, since they're in high demand. Most owners have no interest in alphas, and some intrest in neutrals; but the submissives are always the first to go. He glances into the few cages left, appraising and calculating - the first is a small female with mousy-brown hair and a pinched face. He continues on his way, as he has no interest in females. Everywhere he looks there's nothing but female submissives, which is to be expected, as most male angels are alphas, but he finds it disappointing. There had to be at least one male submissive angel left, right? He's looking for Gabriel when he catches a flash of white-gold wings from the corner of his eye. Instantly, he finds himself drawn toward those wings, in a cage at the far back corner, more shadowed and covered than the rest. As he stops in front of it, a pair of haunting eyes look up at him.

They're green - a green that shimmies between the scales of light and dark, never quite choosing a single colour. They take his breath away. Castiel drops down to get a closer look, and when he looks inside, another pair of eyes meet his. They're not green this time, but hazel, bordering on gold. Those take his breath away, too. The other angel's wings, from what Castiel can tell, are black and silver, the opposite of the white and gold angel's wings. Green-eyed angel sidles closer, until his fingers are wrapped around the front of the cage, brushing Castiel's. 

"Hi," green eyes says, in a voice Castiel  _was not_  expecting. It's soft and yet has an edge to it, the type of edge that makes Castiel wonder. Why does green eyes have such an edge to his voice, something so rough and suspicious?

"Hello." Castiel replies softly, not taking his fingers away as green eyes carefully touches his fingers. 

"I'm Dean." Green eyes (No, Dean, Castiel corrects himself) says, and then looks behind his shoulder. Gold eyes is shifting and whimpering softly, and Dean smiles. "It's okay, Sammy - he's not gonna hurt us. He's not Al -" Dean breaks off and looks to Castiel in terror, realizing he almost made the mistake of saying an old master's name in front of a possible new master. 

Castiel smiles reassuringly, "It's okay. I don't mind you mentioning past masters." He promises, pulling his hand back. 

Dean whimpers at the loss of contact, but instead latches on to gold-eyes. "He's not Alastair, Sammy. I wouldn't let that happen to us again. I can tell that he.. he's good." Sam looks up to Castiel and then wiggles out of Dean's arms, moving toward Castiel until he can look clearly at him. 

"Okay. I agree. He is good. Nothing like Alastair. I'm Sam, by the way. Dean insists on calling me Sammy though..." He trails off. Sam's voice is even more surprising than Dean's - it's light, but filled with sorrows, worse sorrows that Dean's carried, and it makes Castiel's heart ache. 

"Well then," Castiel hums. "I should probably tell you my name's Castiel. You can call me that, if you wish." Then Castiel finds himself continuing on his words, "Would you like to come home with me? Both of you?"  _And shit. Where did that come from?_

Dean and Sam don't even hesitate. "Yes."

* * *

By the time Gabriel finds his way back to Castiel, he's stunned to see his younger brother with two submissive angels wrapped around him like his own personal blanket. The taller one, who towers over Castiel, looks over at Gabriel and tenses. Gabriel holds his hands up in a non-threatening manner and assesses the taller submissive angel a bit more. Not only is he tall but he's built nicely, dark brown hair contrasting against lightly tanned skin. Hazel eyes that sometimes flash gold draw his attention, but what draws his attention away from the tall submissive's eyes are his wings. They're huge, billowing and elegant things that brush along the floor. On top of that, they're a stunning black and silver. 

Gabriel then turns his eyes to the second submissive angel. He's shorter than the first angel but taller than Castiel, and that's saying something, because Castiel is pretty tall himself. He then continues to let his eyes roam over the angel - just as well built as the other, with shockingly green eyes (they're like malachite, he muses) and a close-cut crop of golden wheat coloured hair. He's tanner than the other, with plush lips and a self-confident air about him. His wings are also large, white and gold brushing along the floor before opening wide, wrapping around Castiel.

"Are you done, Gabriel?" Castiel says softly, cutting Gabriel's thoughts off.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry Cassie. I wasn't, you know... Thinking anything bad of them. I was merely.. inspecting them." Which, in a way, was true. 

"Right, right." Castiel grumbles, "Come on, let's go." He gently hooks a finger around the two angel's collars, leading them out of the tent with some haste. The angels follow willingly, the two stretching their wings out to wrap around eachother. Black crosses over white and then they're out of the tent, and Gabriel curses before jogging to catch up.

After a short drive, Gabriel drops Castiel off at his place, then heads out to his own. He hopes that Castiel will be happy now that he's not alone.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Castiel breathes out a sigh of relief as he escapes Gabriel's grasp and then turns to Sam and Dean. The brother angels at eying him curiously, heads tilted in almost unision, wing still overlapping. Castiel shrugs, "He's my brother. I have to love him." He offers in explanation.

Dean looks up at Sam, "Yeah, I understand."

Castiel grins and sighs in contentment, "Come on, you two. Let's get you settled." He takes Dean's hand and then Sam's, leading them toward his mansion. Mansion might be an understatement, since it's more.. well, it's just huge. Even he's not quite sure about the dimensions of the place. They mount the steps and walk up two by two until they're at the door, where Castiel releases both of their hands and presses his hand to the door. It clicks open, then swings inward automatically, allowing entrance.

The surprised inhales from both Sam and Dean are enough to tell him they haven't had the best homes ever. Then again, his mansion  _is_ stunning. It's all light, polished marble, dark wood, blacks and grays, pleasant colours that aren't overpoweringly bright, but not dull. Sam and Dean turn around, once, inspecting their surroundings, and then back to Cas.

"We - this is our  _home_ now?" Sam questions, and Dean shoots him a look. Dean says nothing though, and eyes Castiel curiously. He wasn't sure how Castiel would want them to behave, so he was being the quiet, good submissive he had been told to be. Sam, however.. didn't have as much restraint. Dean supposes that's because Alastair's brother, Azazel, treated Sam like a king more than a hole. However, Dean wasn't as lucky. Alastair took delight in torturing Dean, and Azazel just saw Dean as another hole. Drawing out of his thoughts, Dean turned his attention to Castiel once again.

"Yeah, Sam, this is your home now. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable while I go get you guys some food. I'm sure you hungry, no?" Castiel asks, earning an enthusiastic 'yes!' from Sam and a gentle, innocent nod from Dean before Dean's green eyes drop to the floor again. Castiel frowns, edging forward and gently places a finger beneath Dean's chin, tilting his head up. "What's wrong?" He asks, and Dean shakes his head. 

"Nothing." Dean responds. Castiel can tell he's lying, but he says nothing. Instead, he just nods. "Alright then." He backs up, "Do whatever you wish, just don't leave the living room, okay? I'm not in the mood to go looking for a lost angel in this giant place." He laughs.

Castiel points to the living room and watches the two angels go, then turns and goes to the kitchen. He quickly throws together two simple sandwiches, since he's not sure how much the angels were fed there and didn't want to overwhelm them. He also grabs two glasses of water and heads back to the living room, focusing on the table and then carefully setting things down. He'd been juggling the two glasses and plates dangerously, but he managed not to drop anything and he let out a sigh of relief. When he looked over he saw Sam curled up on the singular seat and Dean curled up on the floor below Sam, his wings pulled tight around him.

"Dean?" Castiel asks, wandering over and crouching down. "You know you don't have to be on the floor, right? I don't want you to.. think that I'm one of  _those_  types." Dean ignores him, or maybe he doesn't reply completely... But it's enough to make Castiel sigh and gently tilt Dean's head towards him again. "Honestly. I promise. I'm know you guys are more than just 'animals' as everyone else sees you." He runs a hand through Dean's hair, the soft strands flexing beneath his fingers. 

"You promise, Cas?" Dean breathes softly, shifting so he can sit facing Castiel, his wings fluttering open. Hope is written on every inch of him; in his posture, his tiny smile, the way his wings lift the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, Dean. I promise." Castiel says, and then Dean's suddenly hugging him and nuzzling against his neck. Castiel sighs and looks up at Sam, who seems almost upset about being left out of the hug. "C'mere, Sam." He says, and Sam drops down and sits beside Castiel, pressing against his side. "You're both safe here, okay? Whatever happened to you, it's not gonna happen again."

Dean's wings encircle all of them, a soft content noise echoing out of his throat. It's a pleasing noise and Castiel wants to hear more of it, so he just holds Dean close before moving his hands around to stroke Dean's wings. Dean begins to purr, nuzzling up to Castiel more. With soft, sure movements Castiel moves towards the base of Dean's wings, gently stroking the two bumps that are at the base of Dean's wings. Suddenly, the scent of apples, cinammon, and vanilla fills the air and a sticky goo is on his fingers. Castiel breathes in deep, because Dean's shuddering in his arms and mewling pathetically, lipping at Cas's neck. "Oh, shit." Castiel breathes.

He'd just triggered Dean's mating instinct. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said I'd get you a chapter by the end of the week, right? Also; I'm not sure if I made it clear in my last chapter, but humans are also affected by the whole a/b/o dynamic, just not as strongly. Cas & the rest of the world are currently the first wave of having a/b/o (Cas, obviously Alpha - Gabe, beta). If that makes sense. I don't words good. Sorry.

Castiel carefully moves back and away from Dean, the angel whimpering pleads and looking up to Castiel desperately. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you." Castiel promises, reaching down and sliding his arms around Dean.

Dean scrambles up and then latches himself to Cas, holding tight and pulling his wings tight to his body before lipping at Castiel's neck again, trying to get his Alpha's attention, trying to get what he so desperately needs. He moves his legs when Cas lifts him up, winding them around Cas's waist and then his arms lock around Cas's shoulders, licking at Cas's ear now. Cas holds his breath, "Dean? Try to stay still for just a few minutes, okay?" He begs, and Dean nods. 

"I can try, Alpha." 

Cas bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. It was hard enough not to take Dean right then and there, fighting against his own alpha instincts to fuck, to claim what is his. Having Dean  _accept_ Cas as his Alpha made it so close to impossible that Cas's entire body was shuddering as well. "Sam, come upstairs with us, please." Cas manages to get out thorugh clenched teeth, the turns on his heel and all but sprints up the stairs and to his room. Dean's mumbling nonsense things in his ear, and Cas is mumbling soft things back trying to keep the poor submissive calm, but it's just  _not working._ "Okay, Dean, get on the bed." He whispers, and Dean immediately detaches at his Alpha's command and sprawls out, looking up with wide green eyes.

"You know what to do, Dean." Cas whispers, and then Dean's stripping free of the thin, white cottony tee he was in and the torn up and well-worn jeans. He's now lying there presenting himself to Cas, and Cas groans, fighting instinct long enough to turn on Sam. Sam's waiting quietly and patiently, wings lowered in a submissive display, his head tilted down and to the side the smallest fraction. "C'mere, Sam." Cas orders, and Sam lopes over eagerly and licks his Alpha's neck, stretching his wings, begging Cas to  _take him_ too. "I will, later. I promise." He mumurs, "For now, help me with your brother, please." Sam nods in understanding and detaches from Cas, going over to Dean.

Cas undoes the buttons of his shirt, drops it to the side, and then slips off the undershirt he had on as well. He slides out of his jeans and smiles at the way that Dean quiets his whimpers and looks at him, wiggling in anticipation and trying to crawl off the bed. Sam, however, holds his brother back and waits until Cas joins them to let go. As soon as Sam lets go, Dean's slipping on to Cas's lap, licking at his Alpha's neck and whining.

Sam takes the moment to undress as well, his feathers ruffling before he crawls over towards Cas too, sitting down behind Cas and kissing at Cas's jaw. Dean growls softly at his brother's infringement but Cas quickly shushes him, instead moving his hands up to wind through and in Dean's feathers. Dean freezes and then stretches his wings, the large span brushing along the walls of the room. Cas slowly runs his fingers down and along Dean's wings, through the feathers, straightening them and pausing whenever Dean tenses up. Then he continues, until he's touching Dean's oil glands again. That's all it takes for Dean as he scrabbles and digs his fingers into Cas's shoulders, mewling and begging. 

"Please, please Alpha.. Take me." Dean chokes out, grinding himself against Cas as Cas tilts his head to kiss Sam's cheek. Dean whimpers and grinds his hips against Cas, who gasps and then presses a bit harder on Dean's oil glands, the oils coating Cas's fingers and driving Dean off the edge. His erection stands at attention, pressing against Cas's own erection, and Sam's whimpering at the sight and moving against Cas's back and  _shit_ if Cas knew having two submissive angels was going to be this fun he so would have gotten them earlier.

Cas reaches back, because  _fuck it,_ they're his angels and they both want him, and pulls Sam forward and gently nudges Dean off. He touches Sam's wings, down to the oil glands, and Sam's scent fills the room too. Unlike his brother's apple-cinammon scent, Sam's lilac-citrus and holy  _shit_ he smells incredible. Not to mention the combined scent of bother their scents as they scrabble over Cas, pleading with their alpha.

"Shh, babes, I've got you." Cas sooths. "Sam, get on your hands and knees, ass in the air. Dean, fuck Sam." Dean and Sam both look at him in surprise but trip over eachother trying to do so, and then they're in position and Cas gives the affirmative nod. "Go." Dean slides into Sam. Sam gasps and jerks slightly, his wings flaring wide before settling down again. Cas watches the display and bites his lip, grinning softly and coming up behind Dean. He presses up against the angel's back, kissing along his ear, down his neck and shoulders, murmuring softly in his ear. Dean whimpers and tilts his head to the side, baring his neck in submission, and Cas takes the oppurtunity to bite down on his neck, hard.

Dean shudders and thrusts hard into Sam, who mewls in slight complaint before going back to soft gasping and pleading. Cas smiles and stills Dean for mere seconds. "Out," Cas orders Dean, and Dean instantly moves away from Sam and looks at Cas.

"Alpha?" Dean says, head tilted and lip stickingout slightly - pouting. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Dean. You did nothing wrong." Cas reassures, his erection throbbing and begging to be used. He moves back to rest against his headboard, then pats his legs. Dean settles there, looking at Cas, and Cas leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Turn around," he says, and the angel does. Cas guides Dean down until Dean's accepting Cas. Dean's wet, warm heat envelops Cas's erection and Cas gasps, moving his hands to Dean's wings and stroking and mussing the feathers. "Sam, move up so you're sitting with your legs around mine and Dean's waists - and Dean, you can go back to fucking him." He whispers, and the two angels quickly follow their Alpha's directions.

The room lapses into a comfortable silence, only filled with small mewls, gasps, moans, and a few shouts. Cas gasps particularly loud as Dean slams himself back down, and then Cas is coming and his knot is swelling, locking him inside Dean. Then there goes Dean, coming after him, and Sam's whimpering pathetically because his erection is flushed bright red and not getting any release. Cas breathes out slowly, pressing his lips to Dean's neck and murmuring soft praises. "So good for me, baby." He whispers, licking up Dean's throat, then biting down on the leather of Dean's collar.

Cas's hands snake around Dean's waist, so he can grasp Sam's erection, pumping hard and fast. The submissive whines with pleasure, rocking into Cas's hand and spreading his wings wide. Dean reaches forward and strokes his brother's wings, and then Sam's pushed over the edge and he's coming too, all over Dean's stomach. Dean doesn't even pause, he just reaches down and wipes his finger through the white mess, then sucks it off. Cas groans, biting at Dean's neck again, because  _fuck_ was that hot. 

"So beautiful," Cas murmurs aloud, because both of the angels  _are_ beautiful. By the time Cas's knot goes down they're all exhausted, so they quickly wipe themselves clean before collapsing straight into the bed again. 

They unianimously agree on sleeping, and end up in a rather strange position - Dean's half tucked against Cas, and Sam crawls halfway up to rest his head on Cas's hip, and that's how they fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sorry for the shitty ending  
> I'll probably continue this verse. :3 I really love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my muse has decided it wants to take a crap on me right about now. So, this chapter's really short and shoddy. I'm so sorry. However. DRAMA. Lots of it! Destiel moments! Stuff! Wow! Talking about the past! 
> 
> I'm trying to be enthusiastic and failing. Oops. Anyway, for you Sastiel shippers out there reading this, don't worry. I'll get some Sastiel in here soon enough.
> 
> ******* Also, warning:: Read this chapter at your own risk. *********

Castiel stirs to a knock on the door. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and then shifts, turning his face - only to be met with a face full of feathers. He snorts slightly and pulls his face away, and holy shit. Last night hadn't been a dream. Dean was still curled tightly around him and Sam was sprawled out on the floor as he looked down. There's another knock on the door and then Castiel lets out a growl, obviously upset by the fact someone is there. He untangles from Dean carefully, then stands up.

Dean snuffles and then looks up at Castiel blearily, sitting up and wrapping his wings around himself. "Cas?" He calls tentatively, glancing down to Sammy, who's also stirring. Sam sits up and peers at Dean and then at Cas, who's flitting around the room. Sam shakes his head and crawls back beside his brother, confusion etched on his features as well.

"Someone's at the door." Castiel offers in explanation, "Would one of you two mind running down there to get it, let them know I'll be right down?" He asks, going over to the drawer and pausing. He inhales and then narrows his eyes, "Actually, come here first, then go get it." 

Dean and Sam both comply to his wishes, walking over and calm paces and nuzzling against their Alpha happily. Cas moves his hands up and rub their wings, then lick their necks, making sure his scent was fully on them. "Okay, that's good. You two smell enough like me." His lips quirk up, "I'll be right down." Cas watches the two retreat and quickly dresses - a white, simple button down and jeans - then does his best to comb down his hair. Cas's fussing stops when there's a sudden terrified shout from downstairs. 

Cas doesn't hesitate. He runs down the stairs, almost falling, and freezes up when he sees a man holding Dean's throat, despite the fact Dean was claimed. Despite the fact that Sam was screamed no, leave him alone. Despite the fact that Dean's pleading and scrabbling and trying to get away. The distress coming from both Dean and Sam is terrifying - but Dean's, god, Dean's terror is crashing against his senses like a knife. That's when he realizes just how  _strong_ his bond to Dean was, where as his bond to Sam was there, but not as much. 

 _ **"Get away from him!"**_ Castiel roars, his alpha side taking control as he snarls viciously. His vision is flecked with red and the room goes quiet, the man holding Dean dropping him to the ground. The angel doesn't even move from where he is dropped, he just curls in on himself, tears streaming his face. Cas turns to find Sam, but.. Sam's gone. A piece of him goes hollow and Castiel slowly turns on the man still there.

"Who are you?" Castiel growls as he rounds on the man - although shorter, Castiel has presence and  _anger_ on his side. This fucking asshole just hurt his mate, one of them anyway, and that's just - not okay.

The man chuckles, "They call me Alistair." His tongue curls over his own name as if it's the sweetest candy, something tantalizing, and Castiel hates it. "Now, I'd calm down. You don't want to set your little _whore_ here off, do you?" Alastair keeps talking. "Of course, I know how bit of a knot-slut he is. He just  _begs_ for it. Fought it for a while, but then.. no, he  _pleaded_ and  _begged_ -"  _  
_

Castiel strikes Alastair with blind rage, slamming the man against the wall. _ **"How dare you?! How dare you come in to my house, and how dare you hurt my mate the way you did! How dare you steal my other mate from me!"**_ His voice is rising in crescendo, and Castiel's sure that the neighbours probably already called the cops, but he doesn't care.  _ **"Where is Sam?"**_

Alastair laughs through a mouthful of blood, spitting it out - right on Dean, who just pathetically whimpers and curls up more. Of course, Castiel just slams his fist harder against the man, a satisfying crunch splitting the silence. Definitely a broken nose.

"Your second precious  _bitch_ is with my brother. Azazel always had a weak spot for that..." Alistair pauses, his lip curling slightly. "Abomination." 

Castiel pauses. Abomination? Sam? No, Sam is sweet. Sam is kind. Castiel roars in fury and slams the male's head against the wall, sufficiently knocking him out. He looks at Dean who's still shaking, but he can't stop just yet. He can't risk Alistair getting out of his sight. Castiel quickly grabs a tie from the wall and knots Alistair's hands behind his back with the tie, then finds another and ties his feet. Good enough.

Castiel then turns to Dean, who  _screams_ at Castiel's touch. It breaks his heart.

* * *

Dean is rocking and sobbing and so completely broken. Castiel's thought process quickly snaps into the fact this is his mate, one of them, who is injured and terrified and in need of help. Then, it snaps to the fact his second mate is fucking missing. "Dean? Dean, c'mon, sweetheart.. listen to me. Listen to my voice. I'm here. Shh." Castiel coaxes, reaching forward carefully and then placing his hand on Dean's head. Dean presses willingly into the touch and Cas smiles. "Hey, handsome. It's okay. You'll be okay."

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him in, "Breathe, one, two. One, two. There you go. You're okay, breathe it out."

Dean follows his Alpha's instructions and soon he's just snuffling, clinging on and holding Cas close. Malachite eyes study Cas's face and then roam the room, which he finds empty. "Sam - Cas, Cas, where's Sam?!"

Dean's panicking and Castiel flinches, "I - I don't know. I saw you, and you were being choked and then Sam was being held by the other man and my brain short circuited. You were both in danger and I just went after the one who was in the most distress. _You._ I tried - but he was already gone..." Cas bites his lip and feels Dean's tension, the mumbled 'no no no' over and over. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I'll get him back. I promise. I.. I can't loose one mate without losing the other. I know that." He nuzzles against Dean's hair, hearing the sirens of the police force coming.

"There's going to be police here soon, okay? They're probably going to want to talk to me, but I won't leave you alone. I promise. Plus, Alistair should go away for a long time." Castiel bites his lip, just continuing to talk to Dean, knowing an Alpha's voice could soothe almost any panic a submissive could be feeling. "A really long time, Dean. Harming an Alpha's mates... despite the fact you're angels... it's still a huge offense. Taking an Alpha's mates, though.. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets killed for that." Cas pauses, then adds in a low tone, "If he doesn't, I'll kill him myself." He nuzzles agaisnt Dean's neck as there's a knock on the door. A knock on the door just like what started this. Dean cringes deeper in to Cas. _  
_

"Don't speak unless spoken to, okay? I've got you." Cas stands up and Dean scrambles until his legs are wrapped around Cas's waist and his arms around Cas's neck, holding tight as Cas begins to control his breathing. Sam's out there, with Azazel... Dean's halfway to being a mental case and he has no idea why. Cas shakily opens the door with one hand. An officer stands there and quickly flashes a badge, "May I come in?"

"Of course, officer." Cas murmurs, inclining his head. He widens the door and steps back, "I'm sure you're going to want a run down of everything that happened. I don't know what happened before I managed to get down here."

Cas's voice cracks because there's a sharp, sudden pain through his connection with Sam that he nearly drops Dean, who cries out and scrabbles at Cas more. Great. Dean's still terrified, Castiel himself is terrified, though hiding it, and they have to deal with cops. Somewhere in the corner, Alastair wakes and shouts. The cop turns toward Alistair then back towards Castiel, "Explain, from when you managed to get down here. Please."

"Of course, Officer." Cas nods toward a chair and then settles himself on the couch, shifting Dean so the angel can curl up on his lap and just cling while remaining close to his Alpha. Castiel semi-conciously runs his fingers over Dean's wings, then begins to speak. "I uh - just got Dean, and Sam. Yesterday. Adopted them." Cas scrunches his nose slightly. "Everything went really well, we were bonded by last night... Anyway, we woke up to a knock on the door, and since I was still trying to get ready, Dean offered to answer - Sam went with him."

The officer holds up a hand and raises his brow. "Where is this 'Sam' you speak of?"

Castiel twitches, "I don't know. I'll get there, just let me continue, please." The officer nods, so Cas trudges on. "I was upstairs, still getting ready when I heard a shout. It was terrified. So I went downstairs, and their distress - my god, it was awful, I just short circuited. Both of them.. so hurt... I didn't even know what to do, but Dean's distress was... I saved him, and then I took care of Alastair, but when I went to help Sam.. He was gone. Alastair said his brother took him." Dean whimpers loudly at that and Castiel sighs, continuing to run his fingers through Dean's wings and softly shushing him. 

The officer nods and looks over to Alistair once more, "Well, from what you're telling me he commited all the offenses. You shouldn't get in any trouble, and I'll take him down to the station. We'll also put out a call for anyone who sees Azazel, or your angel. Could you describe either?"

 _No, of course I can't describe Sam. It's not like he's one of my mates, or anything. Totally not like I don't have him burned into my memory._ Castiel thinks sarcastically, but instead politely says, "Yes. Azazel, from what I saw, was around.. late fourties? I think. Thinning, darker hair. Not very tall." Castiel bites his lip and closes his eyes, pulling Dean up to his chest and holding him close. "Sam, on the other hand..." Cas trembles slightly, but Dean, however terrified he is - or was - soothes the trembles by carefully nuzzling underneath his Alpha's jaw. He barely hears Dean's whisper, but it washes over him like a tidal wave of calm. 'It's okay, Alpha.'

Castiel smiles gently against Dean's neck, ignoring the look of slight disgust on the officer's face. Whatever, the angels were his, and not only that, they were his mates. Damn the officer if Castiel can't be affectionate. "Sam's around eighteen," he looks to Dean for confirmation, and gets an affirmative nod, "Longish brown hair, almost down to his neck. Wings have a black base but silver feathers scattered in them... and he's tall." 

"Six foot four, Alpha." Dean mumbles against Castiel's neck, fluttering his wings before pulling them in against his back. 

"Is that enough, officer? I could see if I have something you could use -" Castiel starts, and the officer shakes his head, no. 

"That's more than enough. We'll do our best to find your angel." The officer promises, then grabs the still furious Alistair, hauls him to his feet, and then leaves.

* * *

* * *

 

Castiel breathes out a heavy sigh of relief as soon as the officer leaves, then presses his face against Dean's neck and just breathes, in out, in out, meditating himself in the way he knows how. He wants - has to - find Sam, but not before he's certain Dean's stable. "You going to explain what happened?" Cas whispers gently, and Dean shakes his head rapidly, no. "Please, Dean." Cas sighs, rubbing the angel's shoulders, then near the base of his wings (but not his oil glands) and earning a soft purr.

"Alpha, please, no." Dean begs, but Cas can tell that Dean's resolve is almost pushed, that he's close to admitting what went down. Why Alistair's appearance scared him so much. 

"Dean, tell me. Please. It'll help me help you." Cas says, and Dean wavers before nodding slowly. 

"Can we go somewhere else, Alpha? Anywhere but here, it's too.." Dean stands, quickly wrapping himself in his wings, as if trying to hide something. Cas's eyes narrow, but he says no comment about it and nods.

"Mhm, of course. And Dean, please, call me Cas." Cas turns to Dean and just picks the angel up, careful to not hurt his wings, and presses his lips against the angel's neck, and then walks upstairs. Dean shifts in his arms but says nothing, not until they're back in the bedroom and Cas has Dean settled on the bed.

"What I'm going to tell you might make you really mad, Alp- Cas. Promise me that you'll let me finish talking before you do anything?" Dean starts, and Cas nods slowly. Cas moves to sit in front of Dean, in close proximity. "Okay. Well." Dean breathes out, "I don't think you noticed yesterday, in the midst of the whole.. bonding." Dean bites his lip, and then spreads his wings. 

Cas's eyes focus immediately. A filigree of scars runs along Dean's stomach, all standing out against the tan skin. They move to Dean's back and Cas almost breaks, because his angel had gone through hell and he'd been so ignorant to it. "Dean." Cas croaks out, surging forward at once and tracing the scars, "I'm so sorry." 

Dean shrugs and nuzzles up to Cas, "Shh. It's not like you did it. Alastair - he did it." A pause, deathly silence, continue. "Alastair and Azazel got Sammy and I two years ago. Sam was sixteen, I was twenty. We'd been free our entire lives, our parents living under the radar and keeping us safe, y'know? It wasn't a great life, but it wasn't terrible. Anyway, word got out that there were angels in the area we were living in, and next thing we know there's snatches searching every house.. and then they found us. It's kinda hard to hide when you've already got feathers here and there. So, my mom and dad did everything to save us. Mom started the house on fire. She didn't get out. Dad.. he kinda lost it, because that was his mate, and he could feel her pain. So, he went insane and they shot him right there. Bam, Sam and I were orphans."

Dean laughs bitterly, holding a finger to Cas's lips. "No, no speaking. You promised you'd let me do the talking." A minute nod from Cas, and Dean continues. "The snatchers that took us were Alistair and Azazel. Azazel grew infatuated with Sammy. 'Cause Sammy ain't just an angel. He's.. he's got demon blood in him, too. We don't know how, or when, or why it happened. It just did. Azazel loved that. That impurity, that taint. That's why Sammy's wings are black... he hates it. But, it makes him who he is. Alistair, however... he hated Sam. Never said much because Azazel adored Sam, so Alistair took it out on me." Dean pauses, trying to form words. "Two years, Cas. He tortured me every day, some how. Some way or another." Dean's shaking like a leaf, but he trudges on.

"I still remember some of the things he would do. How he'd tie me up until I couldn't move, then put hooks.. hooks through my wings... hold them up, force them to stay there... and one by one, he'd rip out my feathers. Sometimes, he'd just set them on fire, tell me how amusing it was that the pure angel was the one in hell. While my demonic, fucked up brother, was in 'heaven' with Azazel." Dean barks a laugh, "Alistair loved watching angels regenerate. You know we can do that, right? Cut off a part of us and it'll grow back? It'll leave a scar, but that's besides the point. He used to cut out hunks of my skin and let it regrow. He'd leave blades impaled in me, let my body regrow around it.. and then pull the blade out.." Dean's sobbing, somehow coherently talking still. "For two years Cas, I wished.."

"I just wished I couldn't feel a goddamn thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole police there sort of thing - I kinda went into writing that blindly and I'm deeply sorry if it's rather shoddily written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, my muse is still extremely shoddy. Unfortunately. At least, for this fic... however much I do love the story itself. Sigh. Anywho, here you go, enjoy. <3 Also, quick ending. I know. I'm sorry. But as said, my muse is blerh, and.. well. I'm amazed I got four chapters. Thank you for the comments, the kudos, the reads, the bookmarks, everything.

By the time Dean was calm enough, Castiel was already going out of his mind with worry. He refused to let that show, however, as having an upset Alpha would mean an upset Submissive, and that all together would create a mess. "Dean?" Castiel spoke softly, running his hand through the angel's hair. The angel in name had been leaning against his Alpha for the past half hour, fluttering right between the waves of sleep and alertness.

"Cas?" Dean mumbles, glancing up with his once bright eyes dimmed. He shifts his position and wraps his wings around Cas, breathing in deep, calming his senses more. He can feel through their bond that Castiel is confused, that he's unsure of what to do. 

Castiel finally speaks, his brow furrowing slightly. "Get dressed in something a bit more comfortable. We're looking for Sam. Just uhm. Take some of my clothes, you should fit close enough. They're in that drawer." He waves vaguely in the direction of the dresser that's on the left corner of the room, "I'll be downstairs, waiting." 

Dean doesn't need to be told twice. He disentangles himself from the Alpha and walks over to the dresser, effeciently pawing through until he finds a simple green button up and jeans. Shrugging into them he glances around and then nods. Good enough. He rolls the sleeves up on the shirt and goes downstairs, coming up behind Castiel and rubbing up against the Alpha. He mewls softly, too, hoping to comfort his Alpha; he can feel the tension in Castiel's muscles, and it upsets him.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel whispers softly, turning around and wrapping his arms around the angel. He presses his lips against Dean's neck, just above the collar that has settled there, and then pulls away. "Hopefully, between us, our bonds can lead us to him.. right? And, not only that, Azazel's probably taken him farther out than normal. Under the radar." His voice is soft as his mind turns, over and over, until he smiles slowly. "I think I know where. Come on." 

* * *

They walk for hours, following the soft pulse that signifies Sam. At first there was nothing, but as they walked closer to the outskirts of town the pulse grew and grew until both angel and Alpha could  _feel_ everything Sam felt. The terror, the angst of being seperated from his bondmates - it flooded their senses like a beacon, and before Castiel knew it, Dean was charging forward without hesitation. Castiel could only follow.

Dean stops in front of a large, abandoned warehouse at which the doors are seemingly closed, but as Castiel nears he can see that they are not closes; at least, one of them isn't shut. It is just slightly propped open, a stream of light filtering through. Listening closely, Castiel could catch on to muffled sobs and a low, taunting voice. Dean looks to Castiel desperately, about to make noise, but Castiel shakes his head and holds his fingers to his lips. Castiel reaches into his pocket and smiles as he fingers a switchblade. It wasn't a lot, but then again, if he stayed silent and snuck up on Azazel, he'd be fine. 

"Dean." Castiel says softly, pulling the angel close. "I need you to distract him for me, okay? But if he has anything - some sort of thing that can hurt you, stay quiet. Can you promise me you'll do that?" 

Dean nods, and then kisses Castiel's jaw quickly. "I'll see you soon, Alpha." 

Castiel scowls at the title but says nothing on the topic, instead murmuring "Stay safe" and watching his angel disappear. He stays still and deathly silent until there's a sudden commotion, and a shout of "That's my brother, you dick" which makes him smile. Leave it to Dean to say something like that. Leave it to Dean to break the molds of what a 'submissive' angel is and snap at another Alpha in defense of his brother.

"What are you doing here without your Alpha?" Azazel laughs, "You weak little pathetic angel." 

Castiel was moving oh so quietly, at least until he saw Sam. His beautiful, sweet Sam, tied up and gagged like some kind of.. toy. Then his steps falter and a strangled growl escapes his throat. 

Azazel turns, eyes wide, and then laughter escapes him. "Oh dear me, you do have your Alpha! Well, that changes things a bit. Come on, Alpha, let's play - see who truly deserves these angels."

Castiel doesn't hesitate. He doesn't give Azazel the chance to move, or speak again. His hand whips forward blindingly fast and a crunch echoes around the warehouse, and Azazel goes down like a ton of bricks. "Dean? Keep an eye on him. If he wakes, feel free to do whatever." 

Dean obliges immediately, his eyes slowly leaving Sam as he pulls away from his brother's side and towards the villain's instead. 

As their paths cross, Castiel presses a reassuring hand against Dean then runs to Sam, who's whining gently. "Sam. Sam, hey, shh. Sam, listen to me, I'm here. I'm here." Sam jerks at the noise and Cas presses his hand against Sam's face, slowly removing the blindfold, then the makeshift gag; he undoes the ties on his wrists and feet, and then has an armful of terrified angel in his arms.

"Shh, baby. You're okay. We're okay." Castiel whispers, but Sam's sobs are enough to tell him that he's far from okay. "I'm so sorry, baby. I failed you, I know. I won't ever fail you again. You're safe with me." He holds Sam tight in one arm as the angel holds him close, using the other arm's hand to grab his phone. He quickly dials Gabriel - not the police, god no - and his brother answers on the third ring.

 _"Heeeeeey Cassie! What's up - wait, why is someone crying?"_ Gabriel's voice is cracking and full of static, due to the terrible service here. In fact, Castiel thinks, it's a miracle he managed to call anyone.

"Gabriel. I need you to come to the abandoned warehouse district. Sam was abducted by an old owner, I got him back, got the dick that thought taking him would be okay, but we need help."

 _"The fuck, Cassie? You know what, don't answer that. I'll be there as fast as possible."_ Gabriel replies.

Castiel thanks his lucky stars his brother is used to weird shit. "Thank you, Gabriel. We're in the tallest warehouse. Just.. hurry."

* * *

Gabriel arrives within minutes. They quickly deal with Azazel - needless to say, Azazel won't ever touch Sam again, or anything except dirt for his grave - and take the two angels home. They calm Sam to the best of their abilites but agree that Sam needs more than just tender words and touches, he needs to be held, he needs reminder that his Alpha's there, that his Alpha will protect him. So Castiel decides he can give him exactly that. He takes Sam to the bedroom and places the angel on the bed. He pins him down, but not in a threatening way, no, but in a way that makes the angel focus on him, and starts speaking softly.  

"I know you're scared, Sam. I understand. But you need to focus on my voice. Listen to me, listen to your Alpha. I know that what just happened was horrific. Terrible. Something you never should have had to gone through. But you're safe now. Azazel is gone. He will  _never_ touch you again and I've made damn sure of that. So has my brother, Gabriel. You remember him, right? You know, about the size of a smurf?" Cas smiles softly, "Alistair is gone too, baby. He's in jail and I'll damn sure be positive he stays there. You and Dean are safe here. With me. You are mine as much as I am yours; don't you forget that. I will always come for you when you need me - I will always be there. Because you are mine, my angel, my perfect, beautiful submissive angel. And I will keep you safe. I promise."

Sam mewls and struggles slightly underneath Cas, "Alpha. Alpha." He mumbles, finally wriggling enough to escape Cas's grasp and instead wrap himself around Cas. "Alpha." He whispers into Cas's ear, his fingers tangling in Cas's hair, his legs wrapping around Cas's waist. "Alpha, thank you. For saving me. For keeping us safe." 

"Sam, shh. You don't need to thank me. It's my job, protecting you. And so far, I suck at it. Just remember you're loved, okay?" Sam nods, and curls up against Castiel. 

* * *

That night, the trio falls asleep safely tucked against eachother, and thoroughly secure in their bond.

 


End file.
